Hackett Perry
Meret Lyra Hackett Perry, born 3050, was a Lyran author, religious leader, and speaker most well known for his book "Quackeron Rho." Traits and Appearance Meret Lyra Hackett Perry was quite old when he died, two months from his 150th birthday. He had reddish, pale skin, green eyes, and a circle of straggly white hair around the edge of his balding head. He never wore Lyran sleeves, always trying to be exceptionally honest, and owned only a single mask etched with patterns of ducks swimming. Biography Meret Lyra Hackett Perry is best known for his novel "Quackeron Rho: Based On A True(?) Story." The book became a cult classic, and was the first major success in Hackett Perry's career as a novelist. Whether he intended a faith or following to form around it or not, a religious group calling itself "The Cult of Udon," emerged not long after the book's release, claiming that Perry was a prophet of their much older faith. Hackett Perry was known for being very well-spoken, jovial, and philanthropic. He gave a great deal of money in his life towards establishing nature sanctuaries and preserving animal and plant life in Acheron Rho. He was also known to spend a great deal of time in the company of serfs, believing them to be an under-appreciated but incredibly important part of Imperial life. Born on Orpheus, Hackett Perry was raised by his widowed mother, Meret Lyra Hackett Akira. His father had been killed only a few months before his birth in a deadly duel with another noble. Hackett Perry was raised as a devout member of the High Church of Messiah-As-Emperor, but began to drift away during his teen years. Early on, Hackett Perry trained to become a politician and public speaker, a profession which remained his primary focus into his first marriage to Meret Lyra Shiska Bella. During that time he also worked on a number of small novellas and poetry collections, but few were given much credence as works of note. Eventually, Hackett Perry completed his first novel, "Quackeron Rho," which many people took to be a work of satire. However, Hackett Perry often claimed after the book became successful that he had always known the book would have religious significance and that it was divinely inspired. Hackett Perry resigned from the political sphere, and soon after his first wife left him, unable to bring herself to accept him as a novelist and budding religious figure. A few years after, Hackett Perry remarried to a long-time confidante and friend, Meret Lyra Sobek Arthur. Their relationship would last until Hackett Perry's death in 3199. Sobek Arthur had long supported Perry's work as a novelist and religious figure, and continues to do so to this day. Notable Works ''"Quackeron Rho: Based On A True(?) Story" ''- 3101 https://docs.google.com/document/d/14shtfanr3AXROUipfFNEtbu3riaPdHVh8Uwd7bfJlyE/edit?usp=sharing ''"The Mallard Manifesto: An explanation and companion guide to "Quackeron Rho" ''- 3115 ''"Udon and the Art of Human Duck-Servant Maintenance" ''- 3122 "Quackers For Ducks: A Children's Story" - 3122 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v3XRaxav0qKdqJAU_z6plX2HWwW2vxe1jdiNWjNHHc0/edit?usp=sharing ''"The Quackfather: A Prequel" ''- 3125 ''"Loonar Love: A Tale of Romance" ''- 3134 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BvdqhzyDqS1tnRvX3njLfGrHUCTHJQ1tI1xqDryIZH0/edit?usp=sharing ''"Without A Paddle: A Guide to Udon-ian Meditation Practices" ''- 3140 Education and Stats Meret Lyra Hackett Perry was trained on Orpheus. His mother, a non-fiction magazine writer, helped him work on much of his early writing.Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Lyra Members